


Occupied

by red_crate



Series: Gift Fics [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Casual Sex, Chance Meetings, Come Swallowing, Future Fic, Hand Jobs, Hopeful Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 03:18:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15133922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_crate/pseuds/red_crate
Summary: A year might have passed since they last interacted one on one, but Peter remembers the lingering glances and the hesitant touch of Bucky’s fingers on his back.





	Occupied

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stfustucky (iwillpaintasongforlou)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillpaintasongforlou/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Занято](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15526197) by [eugenias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugenias/pseuds/eugenias)



> Autocorrect is to blame for the creation of this fic.  
> You had to be there.
> 
> Lavenderlotion was a huge cheerleader for this. Thank you for looking it over for me!

“I'll be back, okay?” Peter doesn't wait for Aunt May’s reaction. He pushes up from the table they have been sitting at for the last hour and a half and quickly makes his way out of the tiny cafe area. 

The guy that caught his attention gets swallowed by a small crowd of people who must have just gotten off their plane. Peter spots the black ball cap though and follows him a little farther until the guy is ducking into a restroom.

“Hey, wha— “ Peter stammers when he is pushed up against the wall just inside the men's restroom. He was able to automatically catch the arm that went to pin him at the throat, but he's still shocked by the sudden violence. “Bucky.”

He hadn't been positive when he first caught sight of the man, but Peter had been right. The light blue eyes that look back at him, widen in recognition even if Bucky’s grip on his shoulder doesn't let up. The pressure of his fist digging into Peter's muscle makes him squirm. 

“Parker.” Bucky speaks with a soft voice, at odds with the deadly power contained within. 

Taking a chance, Peter reaches out and flips the lock on the door. It's after ten in the evening, and the traffic in the airport has been dying down since the last flight boarded. He and Aunt May still have an hour until their flight is due to depart. 

Bucky eyes his movement, fingers loosening their grip on his shirt minutely, back straightening from the hunch of attack. “What are you doing here?”

Peter wets his lips, adrenaline dumping into his system as the plan forms fully. He still has one hand on Bucky’s arm, and he slowly slides his fingers down his forearm until his thumb presses into the leather of the glove covering Bucky’s palm. 

“Waiting on my flight.” Heat blooms in Peter's cheeks when he says, “Getting lucky, maybe.”

Bucky doesn't move away from the hand Peter lifts to the front of his hoodie. He merely arches an eyebrow as Peter flicks the drawstring hanging down his chest. 

It feels like playing with fire. He knows the look guys give him when they're interested in him though. A year might have passed since they last interacted one on one, but he remembers the lingering glances and the hesitant touch of Bucky’s fingers on his back. 

Bucky shifts until both hands are pressed against the wall either side of Peter. Surrounded by the taller man, Peter’s heart gallops in his chest. He trails his hand down Bucky’s chest and stomach, tripping over the folds of fabric until he reaches the button of Bucky’s jeans. 

“Are you going to do it?” Bucky asks quietly. He glances down at Peter's hand. “Someone's going to notice the locked door soon.” 

“Yeah,” Peter admits, thinking it through one last time before thinking  _ fuck it _ and flicking the button open so he can pull the zipper down. 

When he gets his hand around Bucky’s cock, it is half hard and blood warm as it firms up. “This is okay, right?” 

If it wasn't, Bucky could break his arm or knock him out. Seeing the slight dilation of Bucky’s pupils in the harsh fluorescent of the restroom and the part of his lips are pretty good indications that Peter isn’t crossing any kind of hard line. Bucky doesn't say anything, but he nods once as his eyelids slip shut. He leans closer, arms folding to the elbows so his chest brushes against Peter's. The heat between them increases.

Precome beads up at the head of Bucky’s cock, and Peter smears it around to help ease the slide of his fist, up and down. He can feel the slight shift of Bucky’s hips as he starts to rut against him, fully hard now.

Words build up, trapped under Peter's tongue, but he doesn't want to ruin the moment. Something about Bucky has always made him want to choose his words a little more carefully than usual. 

He stays silent instead, listening to the uneven breaths Bucky lets out. Bucky’s hair brushes against his face, and the weight of his body leaning into Peter's is grounding. 

When Bucky’s forehead drops to the crook of his neck, his hat falls to the floor with the movement. Peter speeds up his hand, jerking him off quickly now to match the almost angry grunts undercutting Bucky’s breath. 

The moment Bucky comes, Peter catches the mess in his other hand so it doesn't get on their clothes. He feels like he's going to vibrate out of his skin in the aftermath. Peter has never hooked up in a public place, and never with someone he wasn't in a relationship with. He stares at the come in his palm while Bucky gets himself tucked back in and retrieves his hat from the floor. 

Bucky is on his knees then, head level with Peter's waist and hands working quickly to undo Peter's jeans. Once Peter's cock is free, Bucky takes a second to grab Peter's hand and lick the majority of the mess off.

“Fuck,” Peter breathes out. He pushes back against the wall to keep from going weak at the knees. 

He doesn't get a response, but Bucky does wraps his lips around Peter's cock. It's a tight, wet heat that Peter hasn't felt in an embarrassingly long time. He slaps his clean hand over his own mouth to keep from moaning too loudly.

Someone tries pushing the bathroom door, then banging against it twice. Hysterical laughter rushes up Peter's throat, but he bites his tongue. All Bucky does is pin Peter's hips to the wall and set up a brutal up-down suction that threatens to melt the last of Peter's brain cells. 

He reaches down with both hands, lips tucked tight together and eyes rolling back in his head, to push his fingers under the cuffs of Bucky’s hoodie sleeves. The metal of Bucky’s prosthetic arm is slightly warmer than the smooth skin of his other wrist. Peter holds onto both, fighting the urge to shove his hips forward.

It's too late to worry though, because Bucky is taking him all the way down, throat working around the head of his cock, and Peter is coming like a shot. It rocks his body, stealing his breath. He bites his tongue and tastes blood, but the pain is absorbed by the ecstasy of orgasm.

Through it all, Bucky swallows and suckles until Peter has nothing left to give up. He's standing then, hands still wrapped around Peter's waist to keep him from slumping to the floor. Bucky ducks his head down and leaves a quick, unexpected kiss on Peter's cheek before stepping back.

“You good?” Bucky asks. His mouth is red, abused, and Peter can't look away. They curve in a small smile. “I think someone might be waiting to get in here.”

Blushing and putting his clothes back to rights, Peter mumbles out a, “yeah.” Once he's presentable again, he moves to flick the lock on the door. 

“Hey,” Bucky speaks, standing right behind him. The warmth of his presence along Peter's back is comforting somehow. 

Even though this was his idea, and even though it might have resulted in one of the best orgasms he has ever had, reality is starting to set in for Peter. He's going to go back out there and join Aunt May like nothing happened.

He doesn't know the next time he'll even see Bucky, let alone if this is something either of them want to happen again. 

Peter looks back.

“See you around, right?” Bucky’s expression is open and almost happy. He doesn't seem unaffected, at least, and it's a drastic relief to Peter. 

“Yeah.” Peter grins in return, heart fluttering all over again.

When he opens the door, an older guy in a rumpled suit with bloodshot eyes is frowning at them. Peter ducks past, but he catches the way Bucky pats the man on the chest and says, “All yours, pal.” 

They don't exchange numbers or say goodbye, but Peter can't stop the smile he has as he heads back down the concourse to finish waiting for his flight.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna come hang out with me on Tumblr, I'm [here](http://the-redcrate.tumblr.com).
> 
> Comment if you enjoyed this, please!


End file.
